Effie Has No Problem (Effinek Nincs Semmi Gondja)
by Shakespearelover
Summary: Katniss és Peeta régebbi Viadalokat néznek vissza, mikor megtalálják Effie első szereplését. "Az ott Effie? Hihetetlen!" Effie x Loki Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

_- Nézzük meg ezt, Peeta – nyújtotta a következő kazettát Katniss._

_- Nem gondolod, hogy most már késő van ehhez?_

_- Haymitch azt mondta, meg kell néznünk… - érvelte a lány, Peeta pedig hosszas sóhaját követően berakta a lejátszóba. A képernyőn megjelent Panem jelképe, nem sokkal a himnusz is, melyet Katniss jobbnak látott átpörgetni._

_- Hetvenegyedik Éhezők Viadala – mondta be egy mély hang. Az Aratástól kezdődött, a két fiatal türelmesen végig nézte az első tizenegy körzetet, s mikor az utolsóhoz értek, hatalmas meglepetés érte őket._

_- Az ott Effie? – kerekedett el Peeta szeme. – Hihetetlen…_

A nő idegesen rendezgette göndör fürtjeit, kis tükrében nézte, hogy mindent tökéletesen tudjon elvégezni. Összerándult a gyomra, mikor a paróka hirtelen elmozdult a helyéről, dühtől lángolva tépte le magáról és dobta a sarokba. Mélyeket lélegzett, behunyta a szemét. _Hiszen ez volt az álmom. _Kihúzta magát, aztán természetes haját próbálta elrendezni, s miután végzett vele, egyre több alapozót kent föl, élénk színekkel emelte ki arcának minden apró pontját, hogy arra terelődjön majd minden figyelem. Megmerevedett, s hirtelen jött ötletén elmosolyodott. A csillámos hajlakk után nyúlt, befújta vállára omló szőke hajtömegét, ez után különböző méretű, narancssárga pillangókat ragasztott rá, fülétől a feje búbjáig. Minden részlet illett a ruhájához. Sárga csillám, szőke haj, a pillangók. Kék szeméről elterelte a figyelmet különleges műszempillája, mely ugyancsak pillangókat ábrázolt. Körmét kezdte mustrálni, egészen megfeledkezett róla a nagy sietségben. Nem volt vele nagy baj, gondosan ápoltnak lehetett mondani, gyorsan lefedte egy csillogó, sárgás lakkal, majd arra is ragasztott néhány aprócska pillangót.

- Jaj, megjöttem, Effie, drágám, itt vagyok! – hallotta a sipákoló hangot a folyosóról, a következő pillanatban pedig berontott a harmincas éveiben járó stílus tanácsadó. – Ó… már be is fejezted? És… ez paróka?

- Nem, ez az enyém, Dariana - motyogta csöndesen Effie, aztán felemelkedett a pipere asztaltól. – A színben nem voltam biztos. De, aztán kinéztem az ablakon – elmosolyodott, kecses mozdulatokkal a párkányhoz libbent. – Naplemente van.

A tanácsadó nem győzte dicsérni ötletességét, kivezette őt a szobából, elmagyarázta neki, hova kellett mennie, és utána már el is tűnt, hogy ő maga is felkészüljön az Aratásra.

Effie felelősségteljesen pillantott még vissza rá, fekete sziluettjét is alig bírta kivenni a mögötte tündöklő, lemenő nap miatt. Nem mert volna fogadni rá, hogy a legjobb volt a szakmában, pedig Snow elnök biztosította, még az állásinterjún is megemlítette a felelős. Dariana folyton csak késett, így Effienek fel kellett készülnie minden eshetőségre, nem várhatott az utolsó pillanatig.

Két kezét könyöknél behajlítva föl emelete maga mellé, magas sarkújában kicsit sem inogva sétált végig a lépcsőfokon, arcára pedig a diadalittas kényszermosolyt erőltette.

Nem volt kellemes munka, jobb szeretett volna az első vagy a második körzetben menedzserkedni. _Illetve kísérni szegényeket a halálukig…_ Effie megpróbálta elkergetni ezt a lehangoló gondolatot. Bízott abban, hogy itt, a tizenkettedik körzetben is lesz majd győztes, még az ő pályafutása alatt. Minden álma az volt, hogy egyszer eljusson a Győztes Körútra, hogy mindenki az ő kíséreltjeit akarja látni, és hogy személyesen találkozhasson Snow elnökkel is.

- Üdvözlök mindenkit a hetvenegyedik aratáson! – vigyorgott a mikrofon mögött. Ahogy megbeszélték, levetítettek néhány részletet az előző évi viadalról, ő pedig felmagasztaló szavakat hallatott az egész rendezvényről, meg a kitalálóiról, s ahogy jól betanulta, felidézte Snow elnök frappánsnak vélt mottóját: - Boldog Viadalt, és soha ne hagyjon el benneteket a remény!

Várta a tapsvihart és az ujjongást, látott már ilyet más körzetekben, de itt csak savanyú arcokkal találkozott, neki pedig lassan kezdett grimaszba hajlani a megnyerő mosolya.

Alig láthatóan megrázta magát, s folytatta.

- Nos, hölgyeké az elsőbbség! - jobb kezét kissé feltartotta, a ballal pedig izgatottan belenyúlt a nagy üveggömbbe, turkálni kezdett a kis borítékok között. Légies mozdulatokkal kihúzott egyet, s visszasasszézott a mikrofonhoz. Már épp kinyitotta, mikor meghallotta mozgolódást a háta mögül, így egy pillanatra megállt, s oda nézett. Az egy évvel az előtti győztes, Haymitch Abernathy volt az, imbolyogva próbált leülni a székére. Effie szemét forgatva fordult vissza. Hallotta, hogy a férfi egészen magába esett a Viadal után, s az italnak áldozta életét.

- Fallon Bryander – mondta selymes hangon, s várta, hogy az említett magához térve döbbenetéből menjen oda, hozzá. – Fallon? Gyere, kedvesem!

Fürkészte a szürke tömeget, és amikor mozgolódást látott, még szélesebbre húzta vigyorát. De ezen öröme csak egy kis ideig tartott. Ahogy szeme elé került a lány, halálfélelem kerülgette. Alig lehetett tizenkettő, holtsápadt arcán könnyek folytak végig. Szürke szemét a földre sütötte, vézna, kicsi ujjaival a szoknyájának szélét birizgálta. Világosbarna haja eltakarta füleit, a háta közepéig ért.

Effie nem gondolhatott balsorsa, kísérőként mindig a legjobbnak kellett gondolnia a kiválasztottat. Remegő kezét a kislány felé nyújtotta, bíztatóan mosolygott.

- Gyere csak! – bólogatott, megpróbálta visszatartani könnyeit. Mikor a lány már mellette állt, a másik üveggömbhöz sétált, kicsit megilletődve, fohászkodva húzta ki a legelső papírdarabot, ami a kezébe került. Jól leplezte az érzelmeit, ezért választották őt erre a munkára. _Gyerünk, Effie, menni fog, ebben vagyok a legjobb!_ – mondogatta magának, miközben visszalépett a mikrofonhoz. - A férfiak közül pedig… - izgatottan vigyorgott, felnyitotta a papírt. – Loki Laufeyson.

Kíváncsian felkapta a fejét. Sosem hallott még ehhez hasonló nevet, viccesnek vélte, hogy bárki is ilyesmit viseljen. _Őrült? Mint név?_ Nem kellett sokat várnia, társai lökdösték ki a sorok közül a halálra vált férfit. _Vagy inkább ifjút?_ Nagyjából tizennyolc lehetett, magas, jóvágású fehér ember. A haja hollófekete volt, válla fölött végződött valamivel. Sötétzöld, lábához simuló nadrágot, meg egy egyszerű zöld inget viselt. Igéző kék szemeivel Effit fürkészte.

- Gyere, kedves Loki! – neki is kezét nyújtotta, de ő még mindig a döbbenettől megmerevedve álldogált a második lépcsőfokon, mely a pódiumra vezetett. A Békeőrök már elindultak, hogy feltolják Effie mellé, de egyszer csak elindult, megfontolt mozdulatokkal helyezkedett el ő is. Effie a forgatókönyv szerint megfogta Fallon és Loki remegő kezét, majd a magasba emelve buzdította az összegyűlteket tapsra. Nem lepődött meg, mikor ez nem következett be, hanem ahogy ott szokás volt, három ujjukat szájukhoz érintették, aztán fel, a levegőbe, jelezve részvételüket.


	2. Chapter 2

– Az ég szerelmére, figyelnél rám, te részeg disznó? – csattant fel Effie, mikor észrevette, hogy a férfi, akinek hallgatnia kellett volna őt, elbóbiskolt a kanapén. Haymitch ijedten felkapta a fejét, s a szemét dörzsölgetve próbált meg rájönni, hol is volt tulajdonképpen. – Csak néhány életmentő ötletet adj nekik…

– Nos… – horkantott fel a férfi, de Effie hiába várta a folytatást, Haymitch feje lassanként lehanyatlott.

– Hasznos…

A szemét forgatva pattant föl, s hallgatta a vonat zúgását. Semmit sem tudott az arénában történő dolgokról, erre kellett volna az iszákos győztes, de miután egy mondatot sem bírt normálisan kinyögni, az esélyeik egyre csak romlottak. _Fallon…_ – jutott eszébe a kislány neve. Szomorkás mosolyra húzódott a szája. Szerencsés kislány lehetett volna, kiválasztották, de nyilván ilyen kicsi és gyenge gyerek nem élhette túl azokat a megpróbáltatásokat.

Na, meg ott van az a furcsa nevű fiatal. Még sosem látott hozzá hasonló szerzetet, de mintha valahonnan ismerte volna. A neve sem volt túlzottan szokványos, de mintha már hallotta volna valahol. Elmélázva dörzsölgette ujjait. _Talán neki lesz valamicske esélye. _Nem tűnt harcos alkatnak, csöndes volt, kimért és különösképp fennkölt. Effie úgy tudta, hogy a tizenkettedik körzetben nem létezett ez az utolsó két jelző.

Hosszas sóhaj után ült le a reggeliző asztalhoz, de még nem nyúlt semmihez. Az etikett sem engedte, meg kellett várnia mindenkit, a másik ok pedig az volt, hogy a tudatlanság, amely lángoló gömbként vette körbe, már-már fojtogatta csípős füstjével, körülölelte, mint a gyilkos futónövény mely halomszámra pusztította a fákat. Az összeroppanásról nem is akart gondolkodni. Ekkor döbbent rá, hogy már nem hallotta Haymitch idegesítő horkolását. Lassan felé fordította a fejét, majd felvonta a szemöldökét, látván, hogy az iszákos, mentornak szánt őt bámulta. Egy szót sem szólt, ő maga is töprengett.

– Szándékozol mondani valamit? – förmedt rá Effie, mire Haymitch csak rázta a fejét és vigyorgott. _Vidékiek…_ – Akkor szedd össze magad! Ez a munkád, tégy meg apait, anyait, hogy jól is csináld!

– Hát persze, kedvesem – forgatta a szemét, majd ő is az asztalhoz ült. Pár perc hallgatás után megjelent Fallon. Fejét lehajtva helyezkedett el Haymitchcsel szemben, közben befejezte hajának fonását. Megdörzsölgette a szemét, s kíváncsian meredt Effiere. Mielőtt a nő bármit is mondhatott volna, Haymitch kezdett neki a _munkájának_. – Jó reggelt, kicsim! Üdvözöllek a _halálba vezető utadon,_ én vagyok a mentor bácsi, ez a pökhendi papagáj pedig a kísérő néni – gügyögésének árát Effie fizette meg, tiszta erejéből a kezére csapott, s szigorúan meredt rá. A férfi grimaszolt, a fájó pontot dörzsölve nézett vissza a megilletődött Fallonra. – Segíteni fogunk átvészelni ezt az időszakot, mert, hogy nem élitek túl, az hét szentség.

– Te nem vagy komplett, Haymitch Abernathy! – sziszegte Effie.

– Mit szépítsek rajta? – hörögte. Egy pohárért nyúlt, s megtöltötte a kikészített alkohollal. Belekortyolt, közben rosszallóan méregette a kapitóliumi nőt. Nagy csattanással letette az asztalra, s megtörölte a száját. – Semmi esélyük sincs a hivatásosok ellen. Az lesz a legjobb, ha olyan halált találunk nekik, ami gyors és fájdalomtól mentes.

– Az a dolgod, hogy életben tartsd őket a tanácsaiddal!

– Szóval tanácsok kellenek? – kapta fel a fejét, s minden komolyságot mellőzve emelte fel a kezét, hogy ujjain tudja számolni a pontokat. – Először is… ne gyújts tüzet… az a legjobb módja annak, hogy megölettesd magadat…

Folytatni akarta, de egy hang félbeszakította.

– Mi a legjobb módja? – mind oda fordították a fejüket. Loki volt az, egy vaskos könyvvel a kezében állt az ajtó előtt. Effie ijedten gondolkodott el, nem hallotta, hogy belépett volna. A férfi haja gondosan hátra volt fésülve, de szeme alatt lila karikák éktelenkedtek, nyúzottnak látszott.

– Foglalj helyet, foglalj helyet! – szólt neki Haymitch, kezével intett. Loki kifejezéstelen arccal ült le Effie elé, vetett rá egy pillantást, majd a könyvet maga mellé rakta. A mentor készségesen rakta elé a porcelán tányért, és arra kezdte pakolni a tojást, szalonnát, zöldségeket. Fallon elképedve nézte az étel mennyiségét. A családja két egész hétre megélt volna abból az egyetlen egy tányérból.

Loki nem mozdította a fejét, lassan Haymitchre emelte gyilkos tekintetét. Felemelte a villáját, azzal dobálta át az étel háromnegyedét Fallonnak, aki hálás mosollyal köszönt meg.

Effie csodálkozva figyelte minden mozdulatát. Biztos volt benne, hogy addig éhezett, nem találta reálisnak önzetlenségét, ahogy megosztotta a kislánnyal mindenét.

– Ahogy gondolod – vont vállat Haymitch. – Jókor jöttél, éppen életmentő tanácsokat osztogatok. Figyelj, máris mondok egyet: Maradj életben!

– Nagyon humoros – morogta a fekete hajú férfi és tejet töltött Fallon bögréjébe. Kedvtelenül turkált az előtte heverő ételtömegben, néha Effiere sandítva. – Tudsz valami… használhatóbbat is?

– Odaadnád a lekvárt? – tetézte meg kérdését a mentor, bájvigyorával próbálkozva. Loki kissé kitolta állkapcsát, hitetlenkedve meredt rá. Várta, hogy Haymitch neki kezdjen a _régen_ _áhított_, _komoly_ megbeszélésnek, de ő csak kezét nyújtotta, várva a befőttes üveget. Effie lélegzetét visszafojtva szúrt fel a villájára egy répadarabot, remélte, hogy munkatársa észhez tér, de csalódnia kellett. Haymitch maga nyújtózkodott át az asztalon, hogy megszerezze a lekvárt, de mielőtt rámarkolhatott volna, Loki megragadta a kenőkést, és a mentor két ujja közé vágva állította bele az asztallapba.

– Az mahagóni! – nyüszítette Effie ijedten, de a tanácsokat követelő rá sem hederített, farkasszemet nézett _áldozatával_.

– Gratulálok! – mosolyogta önelégülten az. – Kinyírtad az alátétet.

– Miféle mentor vagy te?

– Ez amolyan kényszermunka! – vetette oda, s diadalittasan kente a lekvárt kenyerére.

Loki sóhajtva pattant fel az asztal mellől, hóna alá csapta a könyvet, s dühöngve visszament a számára kijelölt hálószobába.

Egyáltalán nem akart ott lenni. Elég sok mindent átélt előtte is. Sóhajtva dörzsölte meg a homlokát. _Ez lenne a vég?_ _Így fogok meghalni?_ Mindig is tudta, hogy egyszer eljön az a nap, amikor örökre búcsút kell vennie a világtól, senki sem volt halhatatlan, de számára túl gyors volt még a híre is.

Emlékképek vihara kezdett tombolni fejében, fájó pontok kerültek elő, melyektől keserves sírás tört fel a torkából.

– _Fiam! – szólította meg a magas, gyönyörű hölgy. – Mi történt?_

– _Nem tudom, én csak fogócskáztam Fandrallal és… megfogtam a karját, ettől pedig megfagyott! Nem én voltam, tényleg nem akartam! – szipogta a kisfiú._

– _Loki – mosolyodott el a hölgy. – Emlékszel mit mondtam neked a múltkor? Különleges ajándékot kaptál a születésedkor, ezt pedig meg kell tanulnod használni. Gondolom, most már hajlandó leszel elfogadni a tanácsaimat._

_A kisfiú könnyeit törölgette, az pedig megilletődve bólintott. Kis karjait az anyja nyaka köré fonta, aki felkapta és elindult vele a folyosón._

A férfi dühtől lángolva öklözött a falba, majd kétségbeesetten a plafonra meredt. Nem akart többet _látni, _hogy lelke egyre sérültebb legyen halálához közeledve.

– _Szaladj haza, kiskirálylány – dörmögte a Jégóriás még mögöttük. Loki megtorpant, tudván az elkövetkezendő eseményeket ezt suttogta:_

– _Franc._

_Sértett bátyja megpörgette harci kalapácsát, kiütötte a hatalmas kék lényt, ezzel megalapozva a jogos háborút. Loki nem díjazta, hogy ezúttal is ilyen helyzetbe keverte őket, de készségesen segítette ki társait, megpróbált kicsúszni a gyilkosságok elől. Hatan voltak több száz ellen, esélyük sem lett volna, ha nem asgardi harcosoknak vallották volna magukat._

_A férfi hallotta, ahogy Volstagg felordított:_

– _Ne érjetek hozzájuk!_

_A figyelmeztetés már hiába való volt, Loki karját egy Jégóriás hatalmas tenyere ölelte körbe, ő pedig dobócsillagát előkapva felkészült minden fájdalomra, s a seb látványára. De e helyett csak döbbenten nézte kezét, melyről mintha valami páncél töredezett volna le, kékülni kezdett. A lény gyanakodva sandított rá, mire Loki végzett vele. Körül nézett, nem volt biztos benne, hogy csak ő és a Jégóriás látta mindezt. Újra a karjára pillantott, de már nyoma sem volt az előzőeknek rajta._

_Kétségbeesve kezdte hajtogatni magában a kérdést: Mi a fene vagyok?_

Loki halántékába éles fájdalom nyilallt, a szemét kezdte dörzsölgetni. Néha előtörtek ezek a képek fejében, mikor épp teljesen egyedül volt. Ami azt illeti, az pedig gyakran megtörtént. Gyűlölte magát a gyengesége miatt, sosem bírta ki érzelmi kitörések nélkül, amiknek általában szemtanúja is volt, s ettől lett az egész még irritálóbb.

Még korgott a gyomra, de semmi kedve sem volt olyan állapotban visszamenni a reggelizőkhöz. Ki nem állhatta a mentort. Még csak meg sem próbált normálisan viselkedni, viccet űzött abból a fontos, komoly dologból és a frászt hozta Fallonra.

_Fallon_. _Szegénykém._ A körzetben is Loki viselte gondját, lévén, hogy Fallon és nyolc testvére teljesen elárvult. A férfi ismerte az anyjukat. Belehalt a kilencedik gyermek szülésébe, s mindezt már előre látva kérte meg Lokit, hogy viselje gondjukat, mikor már nem lesz. Az apa bányászbalesetben hunyt el, még csak azt sem mondhatta, hogy segít a nevelésben. Rámaradt az egész gyereksereg. El sem tudta képzelni, mi lesz majd velük, ha ő is eltávozik az élők sorából…

_Az a rühes törvény – _vicsorogta magában. Nem így tervezte el az életét. Már csak pár évet kellett volna kibírnia…

Sóhajtva dörzsölte meg a homlokát. Nem tudott sokat a Kapitóliumról, meg az ott zajló dolgokról, de a hányinger kergette, mikor arra gondolt, hogy az egész felhajtást akkora élvezettel nézik, mint a gyámoltjai a főztjét. Hihetetlennek vélte a tényt, miszerint az ottani emberek zöme csak azért élt, hogy végig nyálazza a Viadalt és várja a következőt.

Csak egy valakire nem tudott akkora gyűlölettel nézni.

A férfi arcára mosoly varázsolódott. Még sosem látott olyan különleges szerzetet. Viccesnek vélte külsejét, hol csiripelő, hol megfontolt hangját. _Az mahagóni!_ – idézte vissza magában. Elfojtotta csöndes kuncogását, letörölte könnyeit. _Mi is a neve? – _elgondolkodva tördelte a kezét. – _Effie…_


	3. Chapter 3

Effie tépelődve sétált végig a szűk folyosón, kezében a fémtálcával, melyre némi eleséget pakolt. Aggódott Lokiért, aki már két napja ki sem tette a lábát szobájából. Nem tudta elképzelni, mivel is foglalkozhatott ott egyedül.

Kettőt kopogott az automatikusan nyíló ajtó fémjén, majd megnyomott egy gombot rajta, melytől feltárult. Magabiztosan lépett be, tűsarkúja hangos koppanással érte el a laminált padlózatot, de mikor meglátta a férfit békésen pihenni az ágyában, inkább lábujjhegyen közlekedett tovább. A homlokát ráncolta. Loki egy hatalmas, vastag, régi könyvet szorongatott, a pléd csak hosszú lábait takarta. Esetlennek, elárvultnak tűnt abban a zöld pulóverben, amely körbeölelte vékonyka felsőtestét.

Effie ajkába harapva lépdelt mellé, a tálcát letette az éjjeliszekrényre, ő maga pedig óvatosan, egyenes háttal leült az ágyra, épp rálátott a férfi arcára.

Addig csak grimaszokat, komolyságot látott rajta. Most egyszerre tárult elé az értetlenség, félelem, s lassan a végtelen megnyugvás. Kíváncsi volt, miről is álmodott, és amikor észrevette az apró mosolyt, mely ott bujkált vékony szájának sarkában, felvonta szemöldökét.

Pár percig elmélázva figyelte őt, hallgatta egyenletes szuszogását… _Haymitch tanulhatna tőle valamit a hangtalan alvásról._ Aztán óvatosan kihúzta kezei közül a nehéz könyvet, Loki pedig egy pillanatra összerezzent, arcvonásai kétségbeesetté váltak, ezért Effie lélekszakadva fektette a tárgyat saját ölébe, s finoman feljebb húzta a férfin a puha plédet. A nő érdeklődően simogatta meg a domborúmintás borítót. Mindenféle motívum díszítette, bőrkötésű barna csoda volt. Felnyitotta, meg akarta tudni, ki írta, s hogy miről szólt. Az első lapra volt kézzel írva a cím.

Felfedezetlen titkok

Effie szemöldöke még magasabbra kúszott az izgatottságtól. Lapozott még egyet, s azon az oldalon megtalálta az író nevét is. Frigga_._

– Frigga? – formálta szájával a szót. Éppen olyan különleges és ismerős volt, mint a _Loki_. Meg-megvonta a vállát, tovább hajtott, s így észrevette, a könyv valótlan eredetiségét. Semmi sem volt nyomtatva benne, a sorok mégis oly egyenesek, rendezettek voltak. A gyöngybetűkben felfedezte az író művésziességét, kreativitásának pontos irányát.

„Sosem éreztem akkora meglepettséget és boldogságot, mikor a férjem, visszatérve a nagy csatából, magával hozta a kisfiút. Azelőtt nem tartottam kezemben Jégóriást, de tudtam, hogy ő más volt. Apró kezein még kisebb kék körmök vájódtak bele puha tenyerébe, azúr íriszei szomorúan fürkészték az arcomat, ajka lefelé biggyedt.

– Mit tegyünk vele? – kérdezte kíváncsian a férjem. Felkaptam a fejemet és néztem, ahogy Idleka, a szolgáló készségesen borogatta sérült szemét. – Nem hagyhattam ott, meghalni…

– Megértelek, királyom, és csak helyeselni tudok – motyogtam megilletődve. – Azt hiszem, Thor kiváltképp örülne, ha közölnénk vele, öccse lett.

A férjem mosolyogva gondolkodott el, habár mindketten tudtuk, nehéz sorsunk lesz, ha örökbe fogadjuk a kisfiút. Előbb vagy utóbb kiderült volna, ki is volt az apja, s hogy tulajdonképpen hol született. Ringatni kezdtem, s a fejét simogattam.

– Akkor név is kell neki – jelentette ki a férjem, én pedig határtalan örömmel osztottam meg vele akaratomat:

– Legyen… Loki."

Effie szemei elkerekedtek. Érthető lett volna most már _déjà vu_ érzése a nevekkel és kinézettel kapcsolatban, ha olvasta volna a könyvet, de nem így volt. Egyre csak elcsodálkozott.

– Frigga… - motyogta újra, törte a fejét, de akármennyire is szerette volna tisztázni azt a homályt, mely ezen a részen terjengett, sikertelen maradt.

– Mi? – kérdezett vissza csöndesen mellette a férfi, Effie pedig halálra váltan csukta össze a könyvet, Lokira emelte tekintetét. Ő minden erejével azon volt, hogy kipislogja szeméből az álmosságot. A fénytől csak hunyorogni tudott, de a nő alakját egészen könnyedén észrevette. Nem kelt föl, a végtelen fáradtság úrrá lett rajta, de azért lábait feljebb húzta, hogy több helye legyen a kapitóliuminak. – Megérkeztünk?

– Nem – válaszolta neki Effie remegő hangon, s a tálcára nézve észbekapott. – Hoztam neked ételt. Nem ártana összeszedned magadat.

– Hát… – nyögte a férfi, s jobb kezével megdörzsölte a homlokát. – Ártani tényleg nem árt, csak épp képtelen vagyok rá – kijelentésére Effie szívére helyezte tenyerét, rémülten fürkészte őt, Lokinak pedig csak akkor jutott el tudatáig, mit is mondott valójában. – Ne is törődjön velem! Össze-vissza beszélek. Hol a… hova lett a…

Effie megvilágosodva pillantott az ölében heverő könyvre, nagyot nyelve nyújtotta vissza neki, közben tettének súlyosságán gondolkodva nézett a szemébe. _Azúr íriszek…_

Loki gyanakodva méregette őt.

– Mondja csak… mióta ül itt?

– Csak most jöttem be.

A férfi bólogatva szorította magához a kötetet, s fáradtan pörgette át fejében a lehetőségeket, melyek szerint a nő belekukkanthatott vagy épp elolvasta a végét, illetve csak nézegette a borítóját. Nagyon remélte, hogy az utóbbi volt aktuális.

– Fallon?

– Jó bőrben van – sütötte le szemét a nő. – Nem hiányolja a szüleit, ami meglep.

– Nincsenek szülei – közölte vele Loki pár perc hallgatás és bámulás után. – Én neveltem őt és a testvéreit eddig…

Effie hitetlenkedve nézett a szemébe. Már értette a kötödést és önzetlenséget kettejük között, de valahogy nehezére esett bele gondolni, milyen életük is lehetett az előtt.

– Hányan vannak?

– Kilenc lány – vigyorodott el az emlékképeken. – Fallon, a tíz éves hármas ikrek, kilencéves, nyolcéves, hétéves, hat és a legkisebb öt.

– És mind rád maradt?

– Az anyjuk sokat betegeskedett, az apjuk pedig szinte sosem volt otthon. Nagyjából az én lányaim… – az utolsó mondatnál Effie elmosolyodott. – Aranyosak és jó hangosak. Nem tudom mi lesz velük nélkülem…

A nő kereste a legmegfelelőbb szavakat, habár elképzelni sem tudta azt az állapotot, amiben Loki volt.

– Azt hiszem… – kezdte. – Ez egy nyomós ok arra, hogy a győzelemre törekedj…

Loki egy pillanatra csodálattal nézett a furcsa nőre, de ahogy jobban végig gondolta a szavait, mérhetetlen düh és fájdalom töltötte el.

– Mit is vártam magától… – sziszegte, mire Effie ijedté vált. – Hiszen magának más sem számít, csakhogy győzzek… hogy maga is valakivé váljon… köszönöm, de ebből nem kérek… és most… távozzon, halandó… egyedül akarok maradni.

Effie tehetetlenül hagyta el a szobát, nem ellenkezett Lokival, habár merőben sértőnek vélte a kijelentését. Semmi hátsó szándék nem volt abban a mondatban.

A nő megtorpant, valami az eszébe jutott.

_ Azt mondta volna, hogy… halandó?_


	4. Chapter 4

Loki a homlokát dörzsölgetve próbált magához térni. Már kezdte megbánni, hogy olyan durván beszélt a kapitóliumival, s elhatározta, hogy alkalom adtán bocsánatot kér tőle. Magától értetődő volt, hogy a kísérő bíztatja a kíséreltjeit. Ez volt Effie munkája… _nem?_

Felállt az ágyról, hogy kitekintsen az ablakon. A megszokott elsuhanó táj helyett sötétség tárult szemei elé. Nem látta akadályát a pihenés folytatásának.

Négyen voltak az étkezőben. Az ebéd hangtalanul ment, mint mindig. Loki néha átnyúlt az asztalon, hogy segítsen esetleg felvágni a húst Fallonnak, vagy töltött neki egy pohár vizet, de egy szót sem szólt sem ő, sem a kislány. Haymitch már nem fáradozott tanácsok osztogatásával, miután senki sem kérte meg rá, Effie pedig jobbnak látta, ha csak csendesen meghúzta magát valahol, ahol Loki nem tudta könyörgő, vagy épp gyilkos pillantásával kínozni. Természetesen többször is beosont a szobájába, míg aludt, furdalta a kíváncsiság a könyvvel kapcsolatban, s minél többet tudott meg a férfiról, annál nyugtalanabbá vált.

Eszébe jutott a részlet, amikor Frigga arról írt, Loki hogyan próbálta meg likvidálni testvérét, elpusztítani egy egész világot és hatalomra törni egy másikban csakis azért, hogy az apja büszke legyen rá. Neki az egész történet egy fikció volt csupán, nem hitt el belőle semmit, de a főszereplő Loki személyisége, viselkedése megegyezett a kíséreltje Lokiéval… _talán az anyja csak álmodozó volt, semmi több… _- gondolta. Minden esetre szórakoztatónak találta a történetet.

Mikor Haymitch visszavonult pihenni, s Fallon is kettesben kívánkozta hagyni a nőt és imádott gyámját, Effien eluralkodott egy különös, rémisztő érzés. _Miért is gondolok bele többet? Hiszen csak egy egyszerű férfi… semmi több nem lehet… –_ nyugtatgatta magát, habár ez mit sem számított. Egyre csak ijedtebb lett, miután Loki mozdulatlanul figyelte őt. _Furcsa lennék? Van rajtam valami?_ – pedzegette, közben az asztalterítőt igazgatta.

Loki üresnek érezte magát. Mintha csak létezett volna, és semmi több. Keresett valamit, amiből talán erőt meríthetett volna, de sajnos Effie kinézetén csak magában – nagyon mélyen – vigyorogni tudott. Kedve lett volna beszélgetni vele, de valahogy nem volt mersze megszólalni. Látván, hogy a nő mennyire elfoglalta magát a terítő hímzésének kielemzésével, nem is sejtette, hogy esetleg zavarta, vagy zavarba hozta volna a bámulásával.

„– _Ugyan már, öcsém! – a szőke férfi vállon veregette Lokit, közben a táncoló tömegre mutatott, s hatalmas mosollyal méregette őt. – Menj, kérd fel valamelyiküket! Csodás nők vannak jelen, jót tenne neked egy kis…_

– _Semmi kedvem sincs hallgatni a női problémáikat, bátyám! – vágta félbe őt Loki. – Megleszek itt, inkább csak olvasok…_

– _De nem várhatsz örökké!_

– _Csak amíg el nem jön az igazi… – vont vállat, majd újra olvasmányába merült._

– _Lehetetlen alak vagy! – szidta a férfi, s lehuppant mellé. – Mi van, ha itt van az igazi?_

_Loki összecsapta a könyvet, kihúzta magát, majd jelentőség teljesen meredt testvérére._

– _Thor… – kezdte. – Mint azzal te is tisztában vagy, a hitvesem nem lesz asgardi._

– _De jelenlevők fele nem asgardi!_

– _Sem elf._

– _Háromnegyed._

– _A törpéktől viszolygok, nincs tűzóriás… – mondta tovább Loki, ujjain mutatva a felsoroltak számát, egyre hangosabban beszélve. – A jégóriásokról meg is feledkezhetsz, és ha találsz még ilyen mutáns lényeket, kérlek szólj, hogy felvegyem őket a listámra!_

_Thor a fejét rázva nézte, ahogy öccse feldúltan bújt ismét hatalmas könyve mögé._

– _Magányos maradsz, Loki…"_

A férfi ajkába harapva próbálta elhessegetni az emlékképet. Sosem akart úgy élni, hogy a tudatában lett volna: el van kötelezve. Hálát adott minden élő dolognak, amiért tényleg nem volt így, s törekedett a megelőzésére. Az esze azt kiáltotta: elég, ne nézz többet a nőre! De a vágyai, a szíve odahúzta a parókás papagájhoz. Nem akarta megkedvelni őt. Semmit sem akart, tulajdonképpen.

– Valami gond van? – ébresztette fel álmodozásából Effie, így Loki kénytelen volt újra a szemébe nézni. Alig láthatóan a fejét rázta. – Biztos, hogy jól érzed magad?

– Persze… én csak…

Effie elgondolkodva fürkészte az előtte szobrozó férfit. Szomorú mosoly húzódott az arcára, karjait összefonta mellkasán és sóhajtott.

– Mindketten csodálatos személyiségek vagytok… te is és Fallon is… – jelentette ki, majd mikor látta a férfi arcán, hogy nagyjából feldolgozta az elhangzottakat, folytatta. – Bárcsak megmenthetnélek titeket valahogy…


	5. Chapter 5

Hajnali kettő lehetett. Effie már serényen munkálkodott kinézetén, megbabonázva sorakoztatta fel a körömlakkjait a kis asztalon, s lélekben felkészült a hajformázással járó nehézségekre. _Ez egy nagy, nagy nap lesz…_ - gondolta. Izgalmasnak vélte az érkezést. Már tűkön ült, szeretett volna végre a Kapitólium kövein járni. Vett egy mély levegőt, kihúzta magát, s mosolyt erőltetett magára. Meg volt győződve arról, hogy a pozitív hozzáállás másokra is átragadhat.

Lehunyta a szemét, jobb kezével kitapogatott egy üvegcsét, aztán elégedetten nyugtázta, ezúttal kékbe kell majd öltöznie.

Már neki is kezdett a _művészethez_, most sem szándékozta megvárni Darianat. _Amúgy sem kifogástalan a munkája…_

Eközben a fizikai erővel feltöltekezett férfi céltalanul lézengett a folyosón, nem messze Effie szobájától. Kezdett elege lenni az utazásból, meg akarta keresni Fallont vagy bárki mást. Kezét maga mellett lengette, ökölbe szorította. Annyira izgult, hogy figyelmen kívül hagyta a fájdalmat, mely tenyerébe nyilallt a beleálló körmei végett.

Elgondolkodott, s elhatározta, hogy ezúttal kezdeményezni fog. Az előző napon történtek csak még inkább megerősítette a vonzalmát a nő iránt. Legalább háláját akarta nyilvánítani neki, nem mellesleg újra látni akarta őt, minél hamarabb. Megváltoztatva tervét, Effie után kutatva változtatott irányt.

Ajkát harapdálva nézett jobbra-balra, emlékei alapján próbált tájékozódni, habár ő maga is tudta, hogy ez nem volt túlzottan jó ötlet. Lokinak sosem volt tökéletes a rövid távú memóriája, s ez meg is mutatkozott, mikor a jónak remélt ajtót kinyitva nem Effievel találta szemben magát.

Először ledermedve bámult a nőre, akit addig még soha életében nem látott. A nő ijedten kapkodott levegő után, bár a tömény acetonos körömlakk szag alig-alig engedte. Egy asztal mögött ült, könyökével a lapra támaszkodva. Fehér trikót viselt, hosszú, szőke haja nagy fürtökben omlott csupasz vállára. Az arca tiszta volt, emberi, nem úgy, mint a kapitóliumiaké, tengerkék szemeivel rémülten tanulmányozta a kiválasztott férfit.

– Elnézést, én csak… – kezdte volna Loki, de hirtelen elhallgatott. Megbabonázva bámulta az idegen szépséget, mikor figyelmébe tévedt néhány ruhadarab az ágyról. Visszanézett _rá_ és ledöbbenve tátotta el a száját. – Effie?

A nő lesütötte szemét, s óvatosan lerakta az asztallapra a kezében lévő üvegcsét. Ez volt a legrosszabb rémálma. Sosem akarta valódi énjét megmutatni másoknak. Főleg nem _neki._

– Loki… – motyogta. – Örülnék, ha… esetleg megvárnád, amíg elkészülök…

A férfi nem fogta fel azonnal Effie akaratát, még pár pillanatig kábán mustrálta. Alig láthatóan megrázta a fejét, hogy magához térjen, s bocsánatkérések közepette csukta be az ajtót, megkereste a nappalival egybekötött étkezőt. _Effie? Ő volt Effie? Ez hihetetlen…_ - gondolta, s zavartan tördelte kezét. Még csak képzelni sem merte másmilyennek Effiet, mint amilyennek ő maga is látta minden nap.

Elég sokáig várakozott a nőre, de nem is pedzegette miért, mikor meglátta belépni a helységbe. Testhez álló, kék selyem ruháját néhány pillangó díszítette a vállán. Sötét harisnyát viselt, a cipőjét pedig levette, mikor átlépett a küszöbön. Haját paróka takarta, melyben hatalmas masni díszelgett, arca teljesen megváltozott a smink mennyiségétől. Derekán két oldalt, a ruhától külön álló, csúcsos szerkezet állt ki, furcsa alakot adva ezzel a kecses nőnek.

Loki félig tátott szájjal figyelte őt, már nem látta a viccet kinézetében, inkább furcsállta a váltást a naturálisból, ebbe a… „_hogy is hívják"-ba._

– Mit gondolsz? – mosolyodott el nő, önfeledten pillantott a falitükörbe, mely mellettük állt az ajtóval ellentétes irányban. – A kék egészen divatba fog jönni ettől. Dariana szerint van egy külön érzékem ezekre… és a pillangót is forradalmasították, ez milliókat érő darab…

Loki a nő mögé sétált. Nem szólt egy szót sem, csak hallgatta a számára érthetetlen és fölösleges szöveget. Míg Effie jártatta a száját, lassan a csúcsos szerkezethez nyúlt, s óvatosan lepattintotta a helyéről, mire a nő felháborodva kapott utána. Loki a kanapé mögé dobta a _ruhadarabot_, ügyet sem vetett Effie nyajavgására.

– De az most nagyon divatos! – nyüszítette.

Döbbenten tűrte, hogy a férfi ráérősen végig simítsa oldalát, egyenesen a szemébe meredve, de mikor átölelve őt, hátulról lehúzta róla a parókát, utat engedve szőke fürtjeinek, dühösen toppantott a lábával.

– Ezt minden kapitóliumi hordja! Nem is értem, miért kérdeztelek pont téged!

Hirtelen hallgatott el, ahogy Loki orra az övé mellé csúszott. Még egy férfi sem került olyan közel hozzá, mint akkor, az a peremvidéki. Hallotta a fejében azt a kis hangot ordítani: állj, ne engedj neki többet! De, valahogy mégis a vágyainak hagyott szabad utat, már nem is mert cselekedni, hagyta, hogy Loki elvarázsolja az egész lényét. Csak egy pillanat töredékére csúsztatta ajkát a nőére, a következő pillanatban már a kanapéra kellett löknie, hallván az ajtó csapódást.

Haymitch dülöngélve sétált végig a nappalin. Egy pillanatra megállt, csuklott, megtörölte az orrát, s egy lépés után nekiütközött az asztalnak.

– Elnézést! – rebegte, majd megfordult. Ekkor látta meg Lokit céltalanul meredve a semmibe, s a szőke nőt, a kanapén ülve, pillantva fel rá, tekintetében kérdések hada gyülekezett, ijedten fürkészte a kiválasztottat. Haymitch már majdnem neki vágta kérdéseit, hogy mégis miért van egy idegen a vonaton, de aztán felismerte _őt_. – Effie? – hunyorgott Haymitch. – Hol a hajad?

A nő sértődötten hümmögött, s karjait összefonta mellkasa előtt. Az ittas mentor nem várta meg, míg válaszolt, folytatta útját a… nos, ő sem tudta hova.

Loki megbizonyosodott arról, hogy végleg eltűnt a nappali közeléből, s félénken a kísérőjére nézett. Effie zavartan pattant fel, s már futott is volna tovább, de Loki elkapta a karját, visszarántotta magához.

– Effie, kérem, hallgasson végig!

– Nem aláztál meg elégszer? – förmedt rá a nő. – Még hány embernek akarod megmutatni, milyen vagyok valójában?

– Haymitch nem kérhet számon, úgy sem fog emlékezni rá! – érvelte.

– De te igen!

– És az miért számít? – húzta még közelebb magához. Effie megilletődve emelte meg a fejét, hogy a férfi szemébe tudjon nézni. Jobb kezével a mellkasán támaszkodott, a balt pedig csak fájlalni tudta a szorítástól. – Hiszen már most halott vagyok…

A nő nem válaszolt.

– Effie!

Ismét semmi. Lokin kezdett eluralkodni a kétségbeesés.

– EFFIE, A FRANCBA IS, MIÉRT SZÁMÍT? Miért számít magának egy senki?

– Kedvellek, Loki! – motyogta a nő.

– EZ nem elég indok! – rázta meg a fejét a férfi, leplezve döbbenetét, melyet a nő kijelentése ébresztett benne, közben közelebb hajolt hozzá. Lágyabb hangon folytatta: – Maga tud valamit… nem igaz?

Effie végig sem gondolva cselekedeteit bólintott – már amennyire ez fizikailag lehetséges volt abban a helyzetben.

– Mit tud?

– Hogy… te… egy viking… isten vagy? – pedzegette a nő, maga sem tudta, mi volt a helyes és a helytelen válasz. Nyilván nem kapott volna halálbüntetést, elvégre az a könyv a férfi történetével csak egy kitaláció. _Nem?_ – És hogy… mindenkinek hazudtál…

Loki sóhajtva hunyta le a szemét, végig hallgatta Effie beszámolóját, hogy titokban elolvasta a nagy könyvet, nagyjából a végéig. Nem örült neki, hogy a nő immáron tényleg _mindent_ tudott róla – legalábbis annyit, amennyit Frigga. De valahogy részben meg is nyugodott. Végre valaki, akinek tudtán kívül is kitálalhatott_, nem igaz?_

– És… azt tudja, hogy kerültem ide? – nyitotta ki szemét.

– Nem…

– És szeretné tudni?

Effie elgondolkodva fürkészte Loki arcát. Kíváncsi volt, izgatott, ez a kaland, melyet a férfi mivolta kínált, csak felpezsdítette benne a gyermeki vágyakat. Félmosolyra húzta a száját és alig láthatóan bólintott, mire Loki arcvonásai megenyhültek.

– De akkor ne itt, hanem…

– Menjünk hozzám! – Effie nem várt, megragadta a férfi karját és maga után rángatta, végig a folyosón, be az acetonos szag maradványiban fürdőző szobába. A nő motyogott valami olyasmit, hogy: _hát ez szörnyű_, s kinyitotta az ablakokat, utat engedve a felkelő Nap sugarainak. A félhomályt egyszeriben valami kellemes váltotta fel, s habár Loki jobban kedvelte a sötétséget, s minden ilyen szolidabb dolgot, most az egyszer nem kívánt ellent az adottnak.

Effie noszogatására foglalt helyet a díványon, s észre sem vette, de több tucat szoknya, kiegészítő, na meg kalap közé süllyedt. Csodálkozva húzott az ölébe egy világító zöld parókát, nem tudta elképzelni vele a nőt.

Ő persze csak vigyorgott rajta. Már megszokta a Kapitólium követelményeit, ebbe született, már természetesnek vette. De abban a pillanatban, ahogy megnézte tulajdon ruháit, s egyéb dolgait, mondjuk peremvidéki szemmel, mindjárt furcsább lett az egész. A falitükörbe pillantott. Máshogy festett, mint számította. Abban az egyszerűnek tűnő, testhezálló szoknyában, hátközépig érő szőke hajával, olyan… normálisan nézett ki.

– Effie… – motyogta Loki. – Minden rendben?

A nő felkapta fejét, s nagyot sóhajtva bólintott. Máris magára erőltetett egy meggyőző mosolyt, s letelepedett a férfi mellé, aki a jelek szerint végig őt figyelte.

– Nos, akkor… – fülé mögé tűrte a rakoncátlan hajtincseket, s felhúzta lábait maga mellé. Követve a férfi példáját, ő is ölébe húzott egy ruhadarabot, majd azt bámulva folytatta. – Szóval hogy is történt?

Loki először csak némán fürkészte a mellette ülő kísérőt. Számára titokzatos jelenségnek számított. Mindenképp meg akart felelni a Kapitóliumnak, s mikor Loki sorban szedegette le róla a – szerinte – nem kellő dolgokat, nem azt mondta, hogy az tetszik neki, hanem hogy mindenki olyat hord, és hogy nagyon divatos. Még sosem hallotta Effie véleményét a dolgokról, mintha ő maga is úgy hitte volna, hogy az semmit sem számít, sőt tilos.

Megrázta a fejét, majd neki látott a beszámolónak.

– Addig olvashatta, hogy börtönbe kerültem… – kezdte, s megvárta a szőke fej előre, majd visszadőlését. – Sokáig poshadtam ott. Anyámat megölték egy támadáskor, s a bátyám úgy döntött, az én segítségemet kéri a megtorlásra. Minden olajozottan ment, mikor voltam olyan együgyű és a Sötét Világban, ahol együtt harcoltunk az éj elfek ellen, megmentettem az _ő _életét. Szó szerint felnyársaltak, és ami azt illeti, bele is halhattam volna a sérülésembe, de… szóval megsérültem, eljátszottam, hogy végleg elhagyott az élet. A bátyám nem tudott mit tenni, ott hagyott, hogy megmentsen egy-két világot. Megalkottam egy szolgát, aki visszament Asgardba, hogy hírt vigyen apámnak, aki azonnal a Sötét Világba jött, meg akart bizonyosodni az általam teremtett szolga szavainak igazáról. Látván a testemet és a sebemet, Odinálomba merült. Túl sok volt már neki Frigga halála és Thor árulása, az én életem elvesztése csak egy plusz löket volt. Felkeltem és otthagytam őt, visszatértem Asgardba, ahol hatalmas rombolás fogadott. Rendbe tettem mindent, senki sem állt az utamban, miután Odin az összes harcost tömlöcbe vetette, aki csak ellene fordult. Mikor bátyám visszatért, apám alakjában hallgattam végig kedves monológját, letett a királykodásról egy halandó nő miatt. Visszament a Földre, én pedig végre uralkodhattam, fölé kerülhettem.

Effie figyelmesen hallgatta, érdekesnek tűnt a történet, habár nem sokat hitt el belőle.

– De nem tartott sokáig örömöm. Odin felébredt. Megkereste Thort, és közös erővel taszítottak le a trónról. A büntetésem hatalmas lett volna, de megrészegítette őket az öröm, miszerint életben maradtam. Hiába tartom primitíveknek őket, ezért az egyért csak hálás lehettem, akár halálra is ítélhettek volna. Apám kitalált valamit. Újra megkellett születnem, Midgard – vagyis a Föld – alternatív univerzumában. Azaz… itt.

– Ez egy alternatív univerzum? – kérdezett vissza Effie.

– Hát, nagyjából. Szóval… egy peremvidéki házaspárnál születtem meg újra, de alig lettem tíz éves, mikor mindketten meghaltak… – folytatta Loki, kis keserűséggel a hangjában. – Már öt évesen a tudatában voltam mindennek, eléggé sok emlék tört napvilágra bennem, és akármennyire is gyűlölhettem volna Thort és Odint mindenért, egy jobb életbe csöppentettek engem. Nos, megúsztam az Aratásokat, és… apám azt mondta, visszatérhetek Asgardba, ha jobb ember lettem… és ha úgy éreztem, elkészültem. Nyilván fel akartam nevelni a lányokat mindenek előtt, hiszen nem hagyhattam ott őket gyámolatlanul… de most kiválasztottak. Haza sem mehetek, és a lányok sem lesznek biztonságban.

Effie az alsó ajkát csipkedve dőlt Lokinak, aki – döbbenten ugyan, de átkarolta a vállát. A nő sosem gondolta volna, hogy létezhet ilyen is. _Alternatív univerzum? Asgard?_ Mind olyan furcsa és misztikus volt…

– És most mi lesz? – kérdezte remegő hangon.

– Van egy tervem…

A nő felkapta a fejét, kíváncsian nézett Loki kék szemeibe.

– Mindenkit megölök az arénába, vigyázok Fallonra. És ha majd csak ketten leszünk… – jelentőség teljes pillantást vetett Effire, aki elszörnyedve bámulta őt. – Ha majd csak ketten leszünk, akkor végzek magammal is.

– Ne! – nyögte Effie. – Valahogy megoldjuk, ígérem!

– Kár ezen tépelődni, gyönyörű halandó! – szomorkás mosolyra húzta a száját, közben a kétségbeesett nő arcán simított végig. – Már rég nem varázsoltam, és ha jól érzem, meg is lettem fosztva erőmtől…

– De te halhatatlan vagy! – Effie elkapta a kezét.

– Még csak azt sem mondhatom, hogy _voltam_! Asgardi hercegként sem szántak nekem ötezer évnél többet. És most én is épp oly kevésre ítéltettem, mint maga, vagy Haymitch.

– De akkor mégis miért hívsz folyton halandónak? – sziszegte könnyeivel küszködve.

– Megszokásból – vont vállat. – De, felejtse el mindezt, Effie, hiszen, ha Fallon győz, akkor elmehet a Győztes Körútra!

– Az mit sem számít, ha te nem vagy ott velem!

– Badarság, Fallon többet ér, mint én… – Loki megforgatta szemét. Jól esett neki a nő kijelentése.

– Bárcsak megmenthetnélek valahogy mindkettőtöket… – nyüszítette ismételten Effie, s szabad utat engedett a könnyeinek. Szorosan a férfihez bújt, aki nem tudta mire vélni mindezt, közelebb húzódott a nőhöz és jobb kezével a hajába túrt.

_Lehetetlen…_


	6. Chapter 6

_- Pörgess bele Peeta, nézzük hány pontot kaptak! - kérlelte Katniss.  
- Pillanat..._

Loki magabiztos léptekkel ment be a terembe, ahol megnézték, mire is volt képes, aztán pontozták őt. Már előre is elkönyvelte magának a sikert, mikor eszébe jutott, hogy nem varázsolhatott. Nem is tudott volna. Kezeit dörzsölgette, fogalma sem volt, mi mást tehetett volna. Annyival biztatta magát, hogy réges-régi, számára kedves, gunyoros mosolyát erőltette magára.

Seneca érdeklődve fürkészte a furcsa alakot. Egyre kíváncsibb lett, főleg akkor, mikor a férfi szája vigyorra húzódott.

Loki kiválasztott egy aprócska tőrt, pár pillanatig nézegette, majd elvett még legalább tízet, s a bábukhoz lépdelt. Nem gondolkodott sokáig, a tőle legtávolabbinak a mellkasába vágta, aztán visszakézből lefejezett egy másikat. De mikor a zsűrihez fordult, csalódnia kellett. Senkit sem nyűgözött le, mindenki az étellel volt elfoglalva, még az előbb érdeklődő Seneca is. Elöntötte a düh, meggondolatlanul hajította a megmaradt tőrt feléjük, a fegyver pedig pár centivel Seneca orra előtt elszáguldva, csapódott a falba. Mindenben az volt a legmegdöbbentőbb, hogy a tőr a játékmester két ujja közt talált utat, miután kezével épp intett valakinek.

Zúgolódás tört ki, Seneca halálra váltan bámult a számára immáron biztosra vett őrültre. Loki gyilkos pillantását alig bírta már állni, egyre csak megrettent, le kellett ülnie egy székre.

- Nyávogó férgek - morogta Loki, aztán magasztos mozdulatokkal megfordult, s elhagyta a termet.

* * *

- NEM HISZEM EL, HOGY KOMOLYAN EZT TETTED! - sipákolta Effie, kétségbeesetten rótt köröket a szobában. Loki bűntudatosan pillantott rá, a kanapén ült, összekulcsolt ujjakkal, a lábán könyökölve. Fallon szorosan mellette ücsörgött, furcsának érezte, hogy ezúttal nem őt, hanem gyámját - az embert, aki apja helyett apja volt - szidták, mintha gyermek lett volna még. - Figyelmeztettelek, megbeszéltük, úgy volt, hogy azt teszed, amit mondtam neked, erre meg... te jó ég, szentséges Kapitólium, mi lesz most? Ha lepontoztak, akkor...

- Semmin nem változtatnak a tények. Senki sem akarna rögtön rám vadászni. És amúgy sem az a célom, hogy magamra haragítsak mindenkit, vagy épp megbújjak az alacsony pontszámom mögött. Most nem én vagyok az, aki miatt aggódni kell, drága Effie... - motyogta mindentudóan, majd bal karjával átölelte Fallont. - Majd az arénában minden eldől.

- Ebbe Haymitchnek is lesz némi beleszólása, ifjú úr! - mutatott rá szigorúan.

Loki arcára halvány mosoly varázsolódott. _Kishitű halandó.._. - gondolta magában.

Effie ezúttal sokkal egyszerűbb öltözékben jelent meg. Arca tiszta volt, smink mentes, haja szőke fürtökben omlott a vállára, ahogy azt Loki is elvárta volna. Egy ujjatlan, fekete egybe-ruhát viselt, mely a térde fölött végződött valamivel. Nyakában fekete gyöngysor lógott, a hozzá illő fülbevalókkal. Ajka nem konyult felfelé, se lefelé. Szigorúan szorította össze, nem volt meggyőződve arról, hogy Loki ötlete teljes mértékben tökéletes lett volna.

- Effie... üljön le, kérem, a frászt hozza rám! - esdekelte Loki jókedvűen, amit a nő nem tudott mire vélni. Összefonta karjait, s ingerülten huppant le vele szembe.

Ekkor lépett be az ajtón Haymitch, ezúttal teljesen józanul. Széles vigyorát egy elégedett kacaj követett, aztán Lokira mutatva ült le Effie mellé, s egy pohárért nyúlt az előtte elhelyezkedő kis asztalhoz.

- Büszke vagyok rád, fiú! - kuncogta, mire Effie döbbenten rámeredt. - Hihetetlen... kár, hogy nem lehettem jelen, azt mondják, Seneca összecsinálta magát ijedtében! Hehehe!

Loki gunyoros vigyora ismét megjelent.

- Mit is mondtál? Nyavalyás...

- Nyavalyás férgek... - fejezte be Loki, Fallon pedig megértve a dolgokat mosolyodott el. Emlékezett erre a jelzőre, mert amikor bántották őt, vagy épp piszkálták és Loki a segítségére sietett, mindig valami hasonlót mondott, mély torokhangból, hogy bárki, aki nem volt tisztelettel iránta, fülét-farkát behúzva meneküljön előle.

- Hát ez oltári... - nevette tovább Haymitch. - És milyen arcot vágtak?

- Csak a játékmesterére emlékszem. Azt hiszem, velem fog álmodni még pár évig - vont vállat a férfi.

- Én még mindig nem hiszem, hogy ez volt a legjobb, amit tehetett! - morogta Effie, mire Haymitch megforgatta a szemét.

- Mit tudsz te, te bazári majom? - vetette neki oda.

- Iszákos.

- Nyereség hajhász.

- Pióca.

- Idegesítő boszorkány!

- Kezdem megelégelni azt, ahogy viselkedsz vele, Haymitch Abernathy! - csattant Loki, ezúttal vészjóslóan. Haymitch mentegetőzve emelte fel két kezét, Effie pedig mosolyogva lehajtotta a fejét.

* * *

A pontozást lezárták, s a két kiválasztott, mentoruk és kísérőjük izgulva meredt a képernyőre, hogy végre megtudhassák, milyen is lett az egyik oldalról felmagasztalt, a másikról rosszallt teszt.

- _Tizenkettedik Körzet_... - mondta a kommentátor. - _Fallon Bryander, 9 pont._

Loki büszkén szorította magához a kislányt. Régebben megtanította harcolni, de nem volt biztos abban, hogy még emlékezett rá. Jól célzott és ügyesen bánt a karddal, de a fára mászás és a bujkálás minden képessége közül kiemelkedett.

- _Loki Laufeyson, 15 pont._

Csönd lett. A maximum elérhető 12 pont volt. Ez a tizenöt, messze meghaladta. Haymitch elvigyorodott, Effie pedig ledöbbenve nézett össze Lokival. A nőnek egyáltalán nem jelentett jót, hiszen másoknak is nyilván szemet szúrt, kíváncsiak lettek rá, de Lokinak viszont tökéletesnek bizonyult, miután azt akarta, hogy Fallonról elterelődjön a figyelem. Nem pont úgy tervezte, hogy ő lesz majd a kiszemelt, de ez is megfelelt.

- Történelmet írsz, fiú... - jegyezte meg Haymitch.

- Majd meglátjuk, ki kerül ki oly nagy tiszteletet vonzva maga után, halandó - vágta rá meggondolatlanul.

Haymitch arcára fagyott a mosoly, s felvont szemöldökkel fordult felé, ahogy Fallon is.


	7. Chapter 7

**LOKI POV**

Aggódtam a kis Fallonért. Nem tudtam elégszer a fejébe verni, hogy semmitől sem kell félnie. Annyira... szerettem azt a kislányt... ahogy testvérkéit is... szegény kis Silvya, Rosie, Vinniefred, Bella, Donna, Grimsy, Posie és Olivia... csak remélni mertem hogy a szomszéd házaspár nagyjából gondjukat viselte, és egyáltalán nem engedte, hogy megnézzék a Viadalt. Nem hinném, hogy sebek nélkül viselték volna, ha látják, hogyan ölöm meg saját magamat.

Az államat dörzsölgettem. Túl gyorsan jött el a vég. Még be sem fejeztem a feladatomat, nem hallhattam újra Olivia édes hangját; nem nézhettem, ahogy Posie először lép be az iskolába; nem dicsérhettem meg újból Grimsyt a kitűnő eredményeiért; nem mutathattam meg Donnának azt a trükköt, amit annyira szeretett volna látni. Nem vihettem több fekete vadászatra a kis vadóc Bellát. Nem kiabálhattam újra a hármas ikrekkel... _Silvya, ne huzigáld Roise haját... Vinniefred, hányszor kérjelek meg, hogy vidd a szennyesedet a mosókonyhába?_ _Rosie... hozd ide a mesekönyvet, olvasok neked valamit, csak ne sírj..._ Silya az örök csínytevő, áldozatául mindig Rosiet tette meg... Vinnifred nem bántott senkit, de szörnyen szemtelen volt... Rosie pedig naphosszat tudott sírni, ha nem tetszett neki valami... de, ó, te szerencsétlen halandó élet, imádtam őket... és az én Fallonom? Az én kis szentem? Ki talán Frigga reinkarnációja is lehetett volna?

Könnyek csordultak le az arcomon.

És Effie? Az a gyönyörű halandó olyan méreggel babonázhatott meg, mely évezredek múlása alatt sem jöhetett volna ki elmémből, egész valómból...

_"- Azt mondta segíteni akar... - ijesztettem rá. A nő rémülten pördült meg, majd saját magán kezdett el kuncogni, s a szívére helyezve kezét kapkodott levegő után._

_- Te jó világ, Loki... nem illik leskelődni..._

_- Ugyan - gúnyos vigyor varázsolódott az arcomra. - Megvártam, míg felöltözik..._

_- Máskor egy szekrényt fogok a zuhanyzóm elé tolni, te álnok kis kígyó! - Effie jókedvűen csapott a vállamra, s már ment is volna tovább, de elkaptam a felkarjánál. Visszahúztam magamhoz, hátulról öleltem át, mélyen beszippantottam haja friss, akác illatát._

_- Azt mondta... szeretné, ha Fallonnal... együtt menekülnék meg... - folytattam eredeti tervemet, miközben félig lehunyt szemmel érintettem orrom hegyét a nyakához._

_- Igen, ezt mondtam... - motyogta, s kihámozta magát az ölelésemből. A karját dörzsölgette, aztán megfordult, hogy a szemembe nézhessen. Könnyek hada gyülekezett hatalmas szemeiben. - És... miután ez... lehetetlen... üss meg!_

_Értetlenkedve léptem közelebb hozzá. - Tessék?_

_- Üss meg! Talán akkor gyűlölni foglak... - magyarázta. - Nem tudlak elfelejteni, meg kell ütnöd, vagy... vagy ölj meg._

_- Nem akarom, hogy gyűlöljön... - ráztam a fejemet, komor maradtam._

_- De... de annyira rossz érzés, hogy reményt próbáltam táplálni beléd, és még csak a kisujjamat sem mozdítottam azért, hogy..._

_Sóhajtásomra elhallgatott._

_- Mindketten tudtuk, hogy a kijelentései mögött puszta ábránd lapult, szeretet és önzetlenség. Nem kellett reménykednem. Nem akarom, hogy az arénából hozzon ki. Majd én teszek Fallon megmeneküléséről. Magát kérem meg, hogy tegyen az enyémről._

_A nő teljesen megzavarodott, amit nem csodáltam. Ellentmondások sikkasztóját lehetett felfedezni beszédemben. Közelebb lépdeltem hozzá, s megfogtam a kezét. Egy pillanatig fehér bőrét vizsgáltam, majd lassan a szeméhez emeltem tekintetemet._

_- Arra kérem, hogy mentesen meg... - kezdtem vontatottan. - Attól, amit az előző életemben is át kellett élnem..._

_Effie félig tátott szája a kíváncsiságra vallott. A hatásszünetet pedig láthatóan nem kedvelte._

_- Haláltól? - vonta fel a szemöldökét._

_- Nem... - egyre közelebb húzódtam hozzá. - A halál előtti egyedülléttől..."_

Tenyerembe temettem arcomat. Az elmúlt éjszaka túl gyors volt, hihetetlen és nyugtalanító. Azt hittem, jobban fogom érezni magamat, ha tisztázom az érzéseimet és teszek azért, hogy Effie soha ne felejtsen el. Azt hittem, sokkal nyugodtabb szívvel állhatok majd az arénába, tudván, hogy vannak, akik szeretni fognak a halálom után... és mégis... remegett a lábam, alig kaptam levegőt... a vágyak visszahúztak a halandó élethez, Effie és a lányok mellé, de nem téphettem ki magam Snow elnök markából.

- Héj! - hallottam az ismerős hangot. Felkaptam a fejemet. Cinna volt az, jó barátom, akinek az volt a dolga, hogy megmondja, mit vegyek fel. Ott állt előttem, gondolom most is azért jött, hogy az utolsó simításokat elvégezze rajtam. Együtt érző volt. Láttam a szemében, mennyire nem kívánta ezt az egészet. Nem számított, hogy nekem vagy Fallonnak, csak az, hogy kapitóliumi létére nem kívánta. Mikor abbahagyta a dzsekim huzigálását, egyenesen a szemembe nézett. - Mondd... mi a céled, Loki Laufeyson?

Elgondolkodva ízlelgettem kérdését. - Megmentem a kislányt, akitől emberi kéz nem veheti el az életet.

Cinna szomorú mosolyra húzta a száját.

- Gondolod, hogy ez lesz a legjobb, amit megtehetsz?

- Alig tizenkét éves. Előtte van még egy egész élet. Én viszont... - lehajtottam a fejemet. - Inkább én megyek túlvilágra. Elég van a rovásomon.

- Legalább te nem úgy állsz hozzá, mint a többi - kuncogta. Kíváncsian húztam fel a szemöldökömet. - _Most meghalok. Jaj! Megmentem az irhámat. _Te valahogy... profinak tűnsz. Mégis feladod a harcot, hogy megments egy törékenyebb virágszálat. Nagyra becsüllek, Loki, mert benned meg van a tisztesség, az önzetlenség, a végtelen szeretet. Ez életben tart minden kapcsolatot, családot, hazát, államot és világot. Nem tudom kifejezni szánalom érzetemet azok felé, akik ilyen értékeket taposnak el csupán a szórakozás kedvéért.

Nem mondom, Cinna alaposan belegázolt a múltamba. Sosem szerettem visszaemlegetni azokat a sorozatos gyilkolásokat, amelyeket ok nélkül tettem a Földön. Lesütöttem a szememet.

- Azt kellene mondanom, amit mindenki másnak. Sose hagyjon el téged a remény... de... idejét múlt szlogen, egy olyan mondat, amit az talált ki, akit mindennél jobban gyűlölök - mondta. Megmarkolta mindkét felkaromat, bátorítóan meredt rám. - A remény. Éppen ez az egy dolog marad ki minden Viadalból. Itt csak gyűlölet, szánalom és gúny létezik. Azt mondom most neked, amit senki másnak nem mondtam még és úgy érzem, a jövőben nem is mondok. Adj életet ebbe a Viadalba, tégy arról, hogy mindenkinek megnyíljon a szeme!

Levegő után kapkodtam. A fülemben dobogott a vér, alig hallottam már, ahogy a hangosbemondón közölték mennyi időm maradt. Ekkor madarak csicsergésére lettem figyelmes. Cinna alakját halvány színek ködösítették, valaki egészen mást láttam a félhomályban. Virágszirmok hullottak mindenhol, de nem tudtam megmozdulni, hogy elkaphassak egyet, bebizonyítva, nem álmodok. Tudtam, hogy csak képzelgek, éreztem Cinna vasmarkát a karom köré csavarodni. És akkor megláttam _őt._ Fonott aranyhaját megvilágította a nap, kezében ezüst fuvola csillogott. Ismerős mosoly jelent meg arcán, szeme anyai szeretetének tükrei voltak, mozdulatai minden kecsességet és bájt magukba foglaltak. Hallottam, ahogy a nevemet suttogta. _Loki... fiam... ne félj... itt vagyok..._

Szédültem. A szívem verése egyre hangosabb lett, és akkor minden, amit addig láttam eltűnt... Cinna állt előttem, ahogy az előbb is.

Újra lehajtottam a fejemet.

- Sose törődj azzal... amit nem tudsz megváltoztatni! Ne nézz hátra, mert visszaránt! És ne kérdezd mi van előtted, mert részeggé tesz... Élj úgy, hogy ha a jelenben ér el a vég, légy készen rá! - suttogtam, ő pedig figyelmesen hallgatott. Felpillantottam rá. Könny csillogott a szemében. - Ezt az anyám mondta, mikor még kicsi voltam.

Cinna bal kezét a nyakamra tette, ahogy azt Thor is mindig csinálta.

- _Tizenöt másodperc._

Vettem egy mély lélegzetet, még utoljára átöleltem őt, aztán a kabinba sétáltam, ami elvileg fel kellett vigyen az arénába.

- _Kilenc... nyolc..._

_-_ Loki! - szólt még Cinna, s mintha akkor jutott volna eszébe, kivett valamit a zsebéből, aztán a kezembe nyomta. - Effie megkért, hogy adjam oda!

Anyám könyvének hátuljába rejtettem pár hónapja egy medált, amit az előtt Frigga viselt... elloptam Odintól, mert nekem más nem maradt volna arról a tökéletes nőről, aki felnevelt... és aki tényleg szeretett... A medál bronzosan csillogott rám, kerek alakja volt, közepére pedig rózsát gravíroztak. A nyakamba akasztottam. Elhatároztam, hogy a megfelelő pillanatnál Fallonnak adom.

- Köszönöm - rebegtem.

* * *

**Na, végre... eddig olyan nehéz volt, most már hamarosan a bulihoz érünk, hehehe!**

**Remélem tetszett!**

**Review! Comment, vagy ahogy hívjátok! :) 3**

**xxShakespeare**


End file.
